La distancia no es problema
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Cuando la distancia no parecer ser un problema muy grave para llevar su relación de pareja, Kirishima recibe una llamada alarmante desde el otro lado del mundo. / Día 5 del KiriBaku Month - Tema: Relación a distancia


**La distancia no es problema**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-para preocuparme y gritarte**

.

.

_Día 5 del KiriBaku Month. Tema: Relación a distancia._

.

.

.

Al principio, Kirishima no estaba seguro de si podría soportar todo aquello, no por el hecho de ser dependiente (cosa que no era), sino porque quería a Bakugou demasiado, tanto que dolía, pero le dijo a él tanto como a sí mismo que iba a estar bien.

—Es decir, solo serán seis meses, ¿verdad?

—No tienes que reprimir lo que piensas, Shima.

—¡No lo hago! Es decir, no me gusta del todo la idea todavía, pero lo acepto —le dijo en su momento, tomándolo de las manos—. Porque esta es una gran oportunidad para ti y no quiero que la rechaces solo por mí.

Cuando Katsuki lo miró en ese momento, supo que él tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea de irse, pero la oportunidad de ejercer como héroe al otro lado del mundo para acabar con una asociación americana de villanos no se presentaba todos los días. Bakugou era Ground Zero, y Ground Zero tenía una fama que se notaba hasta cruzando el ancho mar. Para Kirishima no fue tanta la sorpresa cuando lo convocaron a él y a un par más de su misma generación.

Así, tras tomada la decisión, un último día para pasarlo con sus amigos, otro para ver a sus padres y uno más para pasarlo solo con Kirishima, Katsuki se fue del país junto con Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, despidiéndose de todos sus compañeros y amigos que fueron a verlos en el aeropuerto antes de partir.

El departamento que alquilaron ambos, a ojos de Kirishima se encontró solitario y hasta algo frío durante los primeros días en los que se sintió deprimido y abandonado, al menos solo hasta que sus amigos le hicieron ver que estaba siendo un completo dramático.

—¡Oye, recuerda que tienes trabajo y una vida social! —le gritó Kaminari irrumpiendo en su departamento, lanzándole su traje de héroe a la cara, un día cuando solo pretendía dedicarse a mirar el techo.

—Ah, es verdad —y con esas palabras salió de su estado depresivo y volvió a la normalidad.

Aunque todo se debió a que, durante tres días, no pudo contactarse con Bakugou como acordaron debido a la diferencia horaria y que todavía no se había acomodado por completo a las instalaciones de la agencia donde se quedaría. Pero tras eso, lograron hacer una video llamada que implicó a Kirishima somnoliento durante la madrugada y a Bakugou mandando a la mierda su régimen de sueño (cosa que en realidad ya había hecho hace mucho). Al inicio se llamaban para hablar sobre su día, lo que habían hecho y lo que iban a hacer, aunque como no podía ser todos los días ni a la misma hora con el tiempo solo se llamaban para preguntar cómo estaban.

Kirishima le decía que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones más que nada porque sus amigos no le permitían tener pensamientos negativos. Y sinceramente, él de verdad se sentía bien, haciendo el trabajo de héroe que tanto le gustaba, protegiendo a los demás, aunque había días al terminar el trabajo y llegaba al departamento que todavía se sentía un poco frio, en los que quería que Katsuki estuviera con él. Pero Bakugou también lo estaba haciendo genial al otro lado del planeta. Así que, en resumen, a pesar de la distancia, estaban bien, al menos por los tres primeros meses.

Porque un día Kirishima recibió una llamada al trabajo que casi lo hace vomitar.

La voz de Yaoyorozu fue lo más tranquila posible para que no entrara en pánico, pero toda la ansiedad y preocupación acumuladas durante tres meses explotaron de repente cuando supo que Bakugou y Todoroki se vieron atrapados en la explosión masiva de una fábrica abandonada que era el lugar operativo de toda una organización de villanos, pero ambos resultaron con vida, mas no ilesos, obviamente. Y aunque Kirishima entendía que Yaoyorozu estaba siendo extremadamente fuerte al contarle eso pues seguro sentía el mismo terror que él, no pudo soportarlo más antes de tomar una mochila y un avión hasta el estado de Texas, al otro lado del mundo.

Les dijo a sus amigos que se estaba yendo de camino al aeropuerto, y a Yaoyorozu un segundo antes de cortar la primera llamada. Fueron las 12 horas más estresantes de su vida, que ni siquiera podía dormir, pensando en Bakugou inconsciente y lleno de heridas tirado en una cama de hospital.

Cuando aterrizó ya lo estaba esperando un vehículo perteneciente a la agencia que había convocado a Bakugou y a los demás, seguramente informados de su llegada por Yaoyorozu. Ahí lo llevaron hasta el hospital informándole de una vez donde estaba la habitación de Ground Zero. Pasó de largo la recepción y a los de seguridad, ni siquiera se detuvo a buscar un ascensor, ni a pensar que ese sitio era completamente nuevo y que todos los anuncios que veía estaban en inglés. Solo subió y subió por unas escaleras hasta el condenado décimo cuarto piso (héroe profesional, 26 años, para él eso era un paseo al parque literalmente), mirando las placas en las puertas mirando los números. Antes de llegar a la que de verdad era su destino vio por el rabillo del ojo, en una habitación, a Yaoyorozu dormida junto a la cama de un Todoroki inconsciente y vendado hasta la cabeza.

Dos segundos después, ya estaba azotando la puerta de la última puerta del corredor, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aire, más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Pero qué-? No puede ser, de verdad estás aquí.

Ese era Katsuki, no sentado en la cama, sino en una silla, al lado de la ventana, mirando el cielo negro y los edificios que rodeaban e iluminaban el hospital.

Kirishima parpadeó dos veces en las que su mochila se cayó al suelo y las palabras no salían de su boca todavía, y cuando lo hicieron, estaban cargadas de indignación.

—¡Claro que de verdad estoy aquí! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Quedarme en casa esperando más noticias como todos los demás para saber si estabas bien?! ¡Pero llego aquí y veo que estas despierto desde quien sabe cuándo y sabiendo que yo venía y ni siquiera llamaste cuando aterrizó mi avión!

—¡No te atrevas a gritarme, me desperté hace media hora! ¡¿ADEMÁS COMO QUIERES QUE TE LLAME SI TU MALDITO NÚMERO NO TIENE COBERTURA EN ESTE MALDITO PAÍS?!

—¡LLAMABAS A LOS QUE ME FUERON A BUSCAR DEL AEROPUERTO!

—¡COMO SI SUPIERA QUE TE IBAN A BUSCAR DEL AEROPUERTO!

—¡PUES SABÍAS QUE ESTABA VINIENDO!

—¡NO PENSÉ QUE FUERAS TAN IMPULSIVO E IMBECIL!

—¡SERÉ IMBECIL PERO ESTABA PREOCUPADO TAMBIÉN, DÉJAME! ¡¿Y QUÉ ES ESO DE UNA EXPLOSIÓN MASIVA?! ¡¿QUÉ HACIAS AHÍ?!

—¡PUES MI TRABAJO, PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ SUENA A QUE CREES QUE YO PROVOQUÉ LA PUTA EXPLOSIÓN?! ¡¿ERES IDIOTA?!

—¡YO NO ESTOY DICIENDO ESO, PERO NO ME SORPRENDERÍA!

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A REGAÑARME POR ESO, NO TE ATREVAS, QUE TÚ IGUAL ERES UN DESCUIDADO DE MIERDA!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡NO CREAS QUE JIROU NO ME HA CONTADO TODAS LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE HAS VENIDO HACIENDO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡SALTASTE DE UN EDIFICIO EN LLAMAS CON TRES CIVILES ENCIMA! ¡Y HACE DOS SEMANAS CASI TE AHOGAS EN PUTO MAR ABIERTO! ¡¿TE QUIERES MORIR?! ¡Y AHORA HAS TOMADO UN VUELO DE 3000 PUTOS YENES SOLO PARA VER A TU PROMETIDO QUIEN NO PUEDE ENOJARSE DEL TODO POR QUE ESTES AQUÍ!

—¡PUES TODO ESO ES-! —entonces, en medio de todo el griterío, el cerebro de Kirishima se quedó procesando cierta palabra que logró escuchar—. ¿Mi qué?

—Ah, al fin te callas —dijo Bakugou, apretándose el cuello adolorido de tanto gritar.

—¡TÚ GRITASTE PRIMERO!

—¡YA CALLATE!

—¡RESPONDEME!

—¡NO, EL ANILLO SE PERDIÓ EN LA PUTA EXPLOSIÓN, AHORA SEGUIRAS ESPERANDO!

—¡¿KAT ES QUE ACASO TÚ ME ODIAS?!

—No conseguiría un anillo de compromiso para alguien que odio, Shima, ¿eres idiota?

Kirishima estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo pero un grupo entero de enfermeras irrumpieron en la habitación a reclamarles que se callaran, alarmándolo porque todas le hablaron en maldito ingles de repente. Luego llegó Yaoyorozu y los regañó a los dos, que Kirishima acababa de llegar y estaba demasiado agitado como para seguir alterándose y que Bakugou no debía descuidar su garganta así, pero les agradeció también porque con tantos gritos Todoroki terminó despertándose de su especie de coma, y ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas.

Bakugou volvió a la cama y Kirishima en la silla cruzado de brazos, haciendo un mohín.

—Estoy bien, por cierto —soltó Bakugou, en algún momento—. Cuatro costillas rotas, la pierna fracturada, quizás una contusión leve, nada que yo no pueda manejar.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Kirishima, sonando sarcástico.

Bakugou se rio de él.

—No te rías de mí, Katsuki.

—Es que eres lindo.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —preguntó Kirishima ante eso.

—Dije que tuve una contusión, ¿no escuchas? Ahora vas a tener que cuidar de mi cuando volvamos a casa.

—¿Eh?

Bakugou arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees que la explosión fue por entretenimiento? Acabamos con esos malditos, al menos con la mayoría, los que huyeron ya son problemas de los héroes de aquí.

—Ya veo… —dijo Kirishima levantándose y acercándose a la cama de Bakugou, apretando los puños a sus costados—. Mira, no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que supe lo que te pasó… y me dio miedo.

—Lo sé. Me lo imaginaba —Bakugou se giró para mirarlo—. Cuando el lugar se caía a pedazos y escuché el estruendo, tuve miedo por ti porque… bueno, ya sabes.

Kirishima sonrió y se agachó para abrazar a Bakugou.

—Te extrañé mucho, Kat.

—Hmm. No fue tan mala idea que vinieras por mí.

—Pues no. ¿Y… ahora debería comprar yo un anillo?

—Si no puedes esperar, adelante.

En ese momento Kirishima pensó que cuando volvieran los dos juntos a casa, el departamento volvería a sentirse cálido, otra vez.

* * *

.

.

.

.

N/A: Este one shot fluyó como no tienen idea, me gustó hacerlo xD fue la primera vez que los hice gritarse como locos uno al otro JAJA aunque creo que excedí el límite de mayusculas (? pero no importa. Gracias por leer~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
